


Como o planejado

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance, Sharing a Bike, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Usona [Usopp/Nami]Quando Nami planeja um passeio através de uma rodovia, tudo acaba se transformando em um festival de torturas para Usopp..."Usopp olhou pelo espelho retrovisor, para conferir a paisagem que estava ficando para trás, mas tudo o que ele conseguia ver era o cabelo ruivo de Nami, ondulando com o vento.Notando que ele estava olhando, a ruiva o encarou pelo espelho sorrindo, Usopp sorriu de volta um pouco tímido e desviou o olhar, sentindo as mãos dela deslizando em sua cintura, sem aviso ela o pressionou mais forte"* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Nami/Usopp (One Piece)
Kudos: 2





	Como o planejado

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fic surgiu pelo puro e simples ÊXTASE que eu senti ao acordar no dia 29 de fevereiro de 2015 e ver a capa do capítulo 775!
> 
> Oda tá de brincadeira comigo aushaushaush!
> 
> Eu meio que morri, voltei a vida, postei em todos os locais da internet que havia morrido, e a fic começou a nascer na minha mente enquanto conversava com outros fãs kkkkkkkk!!  
E bem, aqui está ela!
> 
> Obrigada [FoxxyLady](http://fanfiction.com.br/u/485892/) por betar a fic e estar sempre ao meu lado!
> 
> A imagem encapando a fic foi desenhada pelo próprio Oda-sensei no capítulo 775 do mangá, em uma intenção de me matar, mas eu revivi, editei a capa e acrescentei o título da fic!
> 
> * Fanfic também postada no Nyah! *  
** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
> 
> Dedicarei esta fic a todos os fãs que surtaram comigo, até mesmo aqueles que NÃO shipam Usona, que lembraram de mim e ficaram animados com a carinha do Usopp KKKKKK!!
> 
> Boa Leitura!!

Nami olhou o mar pela janela, não era cedo demais, mas para alguns deles estarem de pé àquela hora ela teve que usar a força e tirá-los da cama. A navegadora precisava que tudo fosse planejado bem cedo para terem um dia divertido pela frente, então, sorrindo como criança, ela deu uma meia volta e se aproximou da ponta da mesa da cozinha, onde deslizou um dedo pelo mapa aberto e encarou os nakamas.

— Como eu ia dizendo, em menos de duas horas estaremos nesta ilha, lá há uma estrada que corta um deserto, indo direto para a cidade, lembra um pouco Alabasta, só que com bem menos areia e mais água! Bem, seria muito interessante, se fôssemos juntos em um passeio em grupo!

— Não acha perigoso? Atravessar o deserto e deixar o Sunny sem guarnição? — Usopp questionou, ainda não convencido do tal passeio.

— Não, vamos escondê-lo! Há um rochedo próximo da costa, com várias cavernas, e também há o sistema de alarme contra invasão que Franky instalou recentemente. Enquanto estivermos fora, se alguém tocar o piso do Sunny, o Franky receberá um aviso em um dispositivo móvel! — Nami explicou, não era novidade para ninguém todas as melhorias que Franky fazia, mas saber demais não os deixava menos entusiasmados a respeito.

— E sobre o deserto? Sabe, eu tenho uma doença e me esqueci de mencionar, é a doença... — Usopp começou, mas Nami em um instante estava atrás dele e cobriu os lábios do moreno com sua mão.

— Eu tenho tudo planejado! Quem é a navegadora aqui?? — A última frase foi sussurrada, e Usopp a olhou com o canto do olho a tempo de vê-la piscar para ele.

Usopp corou pois Nami grudara seu corpo ao dele, o calor dela fez seu coração quase parar, então ela deslizou a mão macia, libertando os lábios dele.

— Parece longe demais, Naaami... — Resmungou Luffy entediado, tirando Usopp de um tipo de transe constrangido.

— Acho que o Franky tem uma ideia! — Nami apontou para Franky, o ciborgue deu um passo para o lado, e ergueu o polegar imenso para Luffy, do outro lado da mesa.

Os sete Mugiwaras que olhavam para Nami tornaram seus rostos para Franky, cada um ostentando um olhar diferente, mas não menos interessado.

— Eu e o Usopp temos um projeto SUPER secreto! E aguardávamos revelar ele no momento certo!! — Franky sorriu satisfeito, e Nami encarou Usopp sentado ao lado de Luffy. — Parece que temos uma oportunidade bem aqui!

Nami havia visto os dois trabalhando juntos até tarde três noites seguidas, eles estavam planejando algo com cuidado para ninguém descobrir, mas ela não era a maior ladra do East Blue por acaso, então na quarta noite se esgueirou para a oficina e acabou os obrigando a contar tudo.

— WOW!! Super secreto?! O que é, o que é? — Luffy já estava de pé, pulando e batendo palmas em volta da mesa. Quando o capitão passou, Zoro o segurou pela bochecha, esticando-a, e em seguida soltou, causando um estalo.

— Sente e escute. — O espadachim falou, e Luffy sentou o encarando, emburrado.

— Vamos até lá para todos verem! — Franky declarou, já abrindo a porta e liderando o grupo até a Oficina dele.

Luffy correu na frente, jogando os braços onde suas mãos pudessem alcançar, deixando todos para trás, Chopper tropeçou e quase caiu, mas um par de mãos brotaram do chão o segurando, Nami o pegou no colo e o passou para Usopp, que acomodou a rena sobre seus ombros.

Eles chegaram na Oficina e Franky segurava a ponta de uma lona escura, ali embaixo estava a tão esperada surpresa.

— Vamos Franky, estamos todos aqui, deixe-nos ver isso!! — Chopper choramingou, ficando de pé nos ombros de Usopp.

— Não, ainda falta alguém. — Usopp declarou, sem olhar para trás.

Todos olharam em volta, menos Luffy que estava sendo contido pelo pé de Sanji, o loiro mantinha o sapato plantado no rosto borrachudo, o mantendo em contato com o chão.

— Como você sabe se não olhou? — Nami questionou, ao que Usopp apenas encolheu os ombros.

— Deixem que eu vou até lá. — Sanji soltou Luffy, e instantaneamente vários braços formaram uma rede o contendo.

— Quem está faltando? — Chopper perguntou, ainda empoleirado nos ombros de Usopp e olhando para todos os lados.

— Só uma pessoa é capaz de se perder dentro do navio. — Sanji disse saindo pela porta da Oficina.

— Não é possível! — Nami deixou escapar.

Em poucos segundos, Zoro entrava pela porta.

— Vocês sempre pegam o caminho mais complicado até esta oficina. — Ele apontou, se dirigindo até uma parede, onde sentou no chão com as pernas cruzadas e as katanas ao lado.

— Você que se perdeu de novo, Marimo estúpido. — Sanji xingou.

Zoro nem se dignou a responder, Franky piscou suas luzes localizadas nos mamilos e todos voltaram sua atenção para ele.

— O projeto que estivemos trabalhando, foi algo bem interessante de desenvolver, então, aqui estão as... **_Mugicletas_**!

Ele puxou o enorme tecido escuro e três bicicletas ficaram expostas aos olhares dos nove piratas.

A expressão no rosto de cada um era algo muito peculiar, Franky era puro orgulho, Robin olhava levemente interessada, Zoro arqueou levemente uma sobrancelha, Chopper e Luffy estavam em um tipo de transe, sufocando de prazer, Luffy tinha um fio de baba escorrendo pelo canto da boca. Usopp sorria vaidoso pois ele ajudara no projeto, Sanji se imaginou guiando alguma delas, com Nami agarrada às suas costas e Robin sentada em sua frente, alisando seu cabelo loiro. Brook se interessou automaticamente por um dos modelos. Nami analisou cada uma das bicicletas, sabendo exatamente em qual delas faria a viagem.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Exatamente duas horas mais tarde, Nami dava ordens para baixarem as velas e jogarem a âncora. Eles estavam em uma caverna e a visão era impressionante, linhas iluminadas tremeluziam nas paredes rochosas e no teto geradas pela luz solar em contato diagonal com a água do mar, era fresco e silencioso, as vozes deles eram ouvidas com um eco, e alguns pássaros se aventuravam por ali em busca de pequenas frutas que enfeitavam plantas brotadas da parede. Chopper entusiasmado cutucou Robin e apontou um lagarto verde e marrom, pavoroso e estranho, que jogava sua língua enquanto corria direto para uma fenda na parede, Robin sorriu amavelmente e o achou bonitinho.

Os Mugiwaras desceram do Navio, Sanji ficara para trás organizando uma cesta com lanches e algumas garrafas de água, Zoro trazia Chopper em seus ombros e Nami ainda analisava o mapa.

Robin se aproximou da ruiva, olhando fixamente para o mapa.

— Será quanto tempo até a cidade? — Ela perguntou suavemente.

— Cerca de uma hora pedalando, eu calculo, mas depende muito de quem pedala. — Nami respondeu sem desviar os olhos do mapa.

— Podemos nos revezar... — Robin começou, mas sua frase morreu quando Nami ergueu os olhos e um sorriso coloria suas feições.

— Não pretendo pedalar por toda a estrada! Já sei até em qual bicicleta eu vou! — Ela disparou.

— Você é mesmo muito má.

— Eu apenas tenho um plano.

Ambas trocaram um sorriso conspiratório, e de repente o navio abriu a lateral do casco, expondo um dos canais do Soldier Dock System e dali saíram:

Franky, Usopp e Brook, pilotando veículos totalmente diferentes entre si.

Brook estava muito entusiasmado sobre um modelo retrô, com a roda dianteira alta e a traseira em um tamanho muito menor. Franky pedalava naquilo que parecia mais uma réplica de uma Harley Davidson do que uma bicicleta, tinha até um sidecar em forma de tubarão embutido. E por último, vinha Usopp em um modelo bastante normal, exceto pela garupa estofada e alongada, lugar confortável o bastante para duas pessoas.

Luffy não esperou ninguém dizer palavra alguma, ele estava em delírio puro, pulando para todos os lados em torno da bicicleta de Franky.

— WOAH!! Me deixe ir nessa, me deixe pedalar nela, Fraaaaaankieee!! — Ele implorava, mas sem esperar resposta arrancou Franky do banco em um puxão, e sentou, maravilhado demais.

— Tudo bem, pode sentar, _Captain_. — O ciborgue falou, mas não havia mesmo o que fazer, Luffy tinha um sorriso gigante no rosto.

— Zoro!! Venha aqui, você vai nesse sharky-sidecar! — Luffy gritou, Zoro por sua vez caminhou até o carro acoplado na bicicleta, e achou interessante, então entrou e se acomodou ali.

Chopper pulou no cesto da bicicleta de Usopp, eles sorriram animados com a experiência, mas o sorriso de Usopp desapareceu dando lugar ao nervosismo quando Nami sentou atrás dele, e cruzou as pernas.

— Tente não me derrubar, ouviu bem, Usopp? — Ela falou, Usopp apertou os olhos.

— Nunca derrubaria alguém, sou o melhor ciclista do East Blue, teve uma vez que... — Ele começou, mas foi interrompido pelo grito de Sanji.

— O QUE ESTÁ PENSANDO, SEU ATIRADOR DE MERDA? Saia já daí, sou eu quem vai levar a Nami-san e a Robin-chan!

— É melhor você subir com o Brook ou vai ter que ir caminhando até lá, Ero-Cook. — Zoro disse praticamente deitado no sidecar, ambas as pernas esticadas em uma pose de total relaxamento.

— Guarde isso aí e cale a boca. — Sanji falou jogando a cesta com um lanche e água, Zoro apanhou tudo no ar e colocou em um baú logo embaixo de seu banco.

— Minna! Eu tenho um trajeto, vamos pegar a Rota 325, e seguiremos em linha reta até a... — Nami começou a expor o trajeto, mas Luffy já arrancara, deixando-os envoltos em uma nuvem de poeira. — Bem, quem se importa?!

Franky, que estava parado ao lado de Robin gritou por Luffy, mas não fora ouvido, então o ciborgue correu atrás do capitão, e se pendurou na carona da bicicleta. Sanji ainda ostentando uma carranca, saltou para a carona de Brook. Nami ficou de pé novamente, jogou os cabelos para trás e pegou no bolso de seu short jeans um par de luvas, as entregando para Usopp.

— Você vai precisar, se não usar pode ficar difícil manusear o Kabuto depois. — Ela falou piscando. Em seguida sentou com as pernas abertas, uma de cada lado de onde Usopp estava sentado.

— Ah, vou usar. Arigato, Nami... — Ele começou a colocar uma das luvas quando sentiu Nami envolvendo sua cintura, ela tocou com os dedos levemente nas coxas dele.

— Ótimo! Não queremos o atirador do Bando com as mãos arruinadas. — Ela disse e Usopp ficou mudo, sentindo o estômago despencar.

Robin achou graça mas nada disse, ao invés disso sentou atrás de Nami na garupa de Usopp, Chopper ansioso começou a pular na cesta da bicicleta.

— Vamos Usopp, estamos ficando para trás!!

Usopp olhou para frente e viu que Brook já estava a quase cem metros de distância.

— Calma, estou com três passageiros aqui, e isto não é exatamente um ônibus, sabe!

Mas o atirador sorriu para a rena e começou a pedalar. Usopp ficou satisfeito em descobrir que a estrada era bastante conservada, não havia quase buracos nem declives no asfalto e eles se moveram ganhando velocidade rapidamente.

Em poucos minutos a bicicleta de Usopp estava emparelhada com os outros Mugis, eles conversavam amenidades, gritando para serem ouvidos uns pelos outros, não estava nem um pouco calor apesar do sol e Usopp olhou pelo espelho retrovisor, para conferir a paisagem que estava ficando para trás, mas tudo o que ele conseguia ver era o cabelo ruivo de Nami, ondulando com o vento.

Notando que ele estava olhando, a ruiva o encarou pelo espelho sorrindo, Usopp sorriu de volta um pouco tímido e desviou o olhar, sentindo as mãos dela deslizando em sua cintura, sem aviso ela o pressionou mais forte, e Usopp sentiu quando Nami respirou, seu peito subindo e descendo, tocando as costas dele, o local onde as mãos dela o tocavam começou a formigar por causa do contato.

Nami percebendo que ele ficara nervoso, começou a escorregar uma mão na cintura, indo de encontro à coxa dele. A roupa de ciclista colada favoreceu o toque, ela observou quando ele se remexeu no selim e pressionou as pontas dos dedos na carne dele.

Usopp, incapaz de se conter, começou a recitar um mantra silencioso para não dar sinais do quanto estava agitado, ele pregou em sua face a melhor expressão estática, o nervosismo inicial dando lugar para outra sensação absurda que ele precisa urgentemente conter.

Nami rodou os cabelos, ainda grudada em Usopp e olhou para Robin, que a observava com olhos apertados, mas brincalhões.

— Falei que eu tinha um plano, afinal... Quem é a navegadora aqui? — Ela falou não tão alto, mas Usopp não ouviria, mesmo se ela estivesse gritando.

O atirador já não sabia mais o que fazer, ele respirou fundo muitas vezes, um único pensamento não parava de rodar em sua cabeça:

_"Eu estou bem, eu estou bem, eu estou bem, eu estou bem, eu estou bem.... MAS ACHO QUE VOU MORRER!"_

Todos os Mugiwaras estavam emparelhados, mas obviamente ninguém ligava para o problema dele, nem mesmo Sanji que aproveitava o passeio para relaxar enquanto Brook pedalava.

O percurso continuou, e Nami aumentou seus toques erráticos e não acidentais pelo corpo do atirador, ela riu, pois estava realmente se deixando levar pelo cheiro do cabelo dele, e já sentia vontade de parar em algum lugar, e fugir para jogá-lo no chão e explorar o que havia dentro daquela roupa, beijá-lo, ou algo pior...

Mas sua fantasia foi interrompida quando a bicicleta parou repentinamente.

Usopp se levantou da bicicleta e passou por todos, indo rapidamente em direção a um rio que acompanhava toda a lateral da estrada. Os outros meninos acompanharam-no, e em poucos instantes eles brincavam na água. Mergulhados até a cintura, Usopp, Sanji e Zoro jogavam água em Luffy e Chopper, que observavam invejosos do lado de fora do rio.

Franky e Robin começaram a organizar uma mesa de piquenique no chão, e Nami ainda um pouco frustrada se dirigiu até eles.

— Por que paramos? — Ela perguntou olhando de Franky para Robin.

— Sanji falou que precisávamos comer antes que o lanche estragasse e a água ficasse quente, parece que estava congelada e este era o tempo de descongelar. — Franky explicou com uma sobrancelha erguida analisando Nami. — Mas todos SUPER ouviram isso e concordaram!

— Não concordei com nada! — Nami disse brava.

— Você sorriu, parecia concordar... só não sei se era com a parada, ou com outra coisa que desconhecemos. — Robin apontou maliciosamente.

Nami arregalou os olhos e Franky achou graça de vê-la corar.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Sentada sob uma árvore, Nami começou a ficar levemente preocupada, logo depois do lanche todos conversaram animadamente, os ciclistas aproveitaram para beber muito líquido e descansar as pernas, mas Usopp evitou ficar próximo a ela, sentou-se entre Chopper e Luffy, riu e conversou, Nami não conseguia se concentrar na conversa dos nakamas nem tirar os olhos do atirador, ele descartou a blusa para entrar na água e até agora não a colocara de volta, Nami deitou-se na grama observando uma nuvem particularmente interessante, ela simplesmente não parava de imaginar o quanto poderia ser bom abraçar Usopp sem a barreira do tecido.

Uma sombra cresceu sobre ela, e Nami se surpreendeu ao ver Usopp, já vestido com a blusa. Ele balançou a mão enluvada em frente aos olhos dela.

— Vamos lá? — Ele chamou com a voz grave.

Nami se ergueu de um pulo e quase caiu. Usopp a pegou instintivamente, ele esperou que ela recuperasse o equilíbrio, e quebrou rapidamente o contato com o corpo dela.

Nami olhou em volta. Sem que ela notasse, todos estavam de partida, Zoro e Sanji começaram a guardar a cesta e o tecido que servira de mesa, o lixo foi separado para descartarem na cidade, e tudo estava sendo colocado no baú sob o banco do shark-sidecar. Brook, Luffy e Chopper já sentavam em suas bicicletas, Franky e Robin caminhavam lado a lado continuando uma conversa que iniciaram ainda enquanto lanchavam.

Nami se viu sozinha com Usopp debaixo da árvore.

— Eu não tinha visto todos saindo, apenas me deitei aqui para esticar as pernas...— Ela começou um pouco incerta.

— Eu vi. Por isso vim chamá-la. Vamos logo, ainda temos meia hora de estrada. — Usopp falou, e corajosamente esticou a mão para ela.

Nami segurou a mão dele e eles correram juntos para encontrarem os outros e continuarem o passeio.

Em menos de trinta minutos eles chegavam à cidade. Usopp estava agradecido, pois não saberia se seria capaz de suportar mais um minuto que fosse com Nami grudada às suas costas.

Eles foram até um estacionamento seguro e deixaram as bicicletas em um box lacrado, Usopp fez questão de acrescentar uma tranca que só ele seria capaz de abrir.

— Atenção, Minna!! — Luffy chamou. — Vamos nos encontrar aqui entre 17 e 18 horas, então teremos...

— Cerca de três horas, baka sencho. — Sanji respondeu acendendo um cigarro.

— Ah, então, se divirtam em três horas e nos encontramos aqui depois! Estarei com Franky e Robin, eles vão nos levar a um parque! — Ele contou com os olhos brilhantes.

— Eu também quero, eu também quero!! — Chopper pulou ao lado de Usopp. — Você também vem, Usopp?

— Ah, eu... — Ele começou, mas Nami falou antes dele.

— Não! — E todos olharam para ela. — Não... quero dizer... eu preciso dele para comprar algumas coisas.

As bochechas de Usopp ferveram, Nami por sua vez venceu o constrangimento inicial e ostentava sua mais perfeita expressão mandona.

— Nami-san, eu mesmo poderia fazer isso! — Sanji choramingou.

— Você tem suas próprias compras para fazer, e fiquei sabendo que aqui há uma loja que vende ternos de primeira linha! Espero que tenha trazido dinheiro suficiente, Sanji-kun, mas se não trouxe, posso lhe emprestar com juros mínimos de 288% ao dia.

— Ternos? Acho que também vou até esta alfaiataria, Sanji-san. — Brook decidiu.

— Bem, vamos, tem muita cidade para ver e muitas lojas para entrar em três horas. — Ela declarou e saiu, Usopp encolheu os ombros olhando para os amigos e a seguiu.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Usopp se deixou guiar, Nami andou na frente, o puxando eventualmente para alguma loja de roupas e até o obrigou a opinar sobre como ficava esta ou aquela peça enquanto provava várias outras, ele já estava no seu limite, vendo os cabelos dela balançarem ao longo das costas, o bumbum arredondado contornado pelo short que deixava a imaginação bem fácil e fértil, eles pararam em uma sorveteira e Usopp encarou as duas míseras sacolas que haviam adquirido em quase duas horas de passeio. Ele já fizera compras com Nami e nunca carregou menos de quinze sacolas.

— Então... o que vamos fazer depois? — Ele questionou, enquanto engolia um grande gole de cola, aprendera com Franky que nos momentos de maior tensão a cola seria a melhor aliada, e a tensão de Usopp estava no limite do suportável, podendo ser cortada com uma das katanas de Zoro.

— Depois...? — Nami repetiu distraída. Um pouco de sorvete de creme caiu da colher pousando entre os seios dela.

Usopp sentiu que ia explodir imediatamente, lembrou que em uma das provas de roupas Nami pedira para ele guardar o sutiã dela em uma das sacolas, para que pudesse experimentar melhor as roupas, o sentimento de ter aquela peça entre seus dedos, ainda aquecida do calor do corpo dela... foi demais para ele. Usopp virou o rosto para o lado por causa da lembrança, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, se ela estava fazendo de propósito para tirá-lo do sério, bem, estava funcionando. Usopp empurrou a cadeira para trás se levantou e saiu caminhando.

Ele andou tão rápido que Nami mal pôde segui-lo, quando o alcançou, estavam no fundo de um beco deserto.

— Usopp, espere, o que deu em você?

Mas ele não respondeu, apenas andou, até que ela o segurou pelo pulso, o forçando a parar.

Ele ficou de frente para ela, desceu os olhos e notou que ainda havia sorvete entre os seios dela, e, porque já não podia mais aguentar o desejo, a empurrou contra a parede e começou a limpar o sorvete com a língua. Nami sufocou em surpresa, ele sentiu quando ela estremeceu, sentiu o coração dela acelerar, assim se apossou de sua boca e a beijou de forma selvagem, calando todos os gemidos que ela começou a emitir enquanto com as mãos tocavam outras partes do corpo dela, os toques subiram pela cintura alcançando os seios, ele pressionou com os dedos os mamilos ainda úmidos da saliva dele, Nami sentiu seu corpo inteiro vibrar quando Usopp descartou a blusa que vestia aos pés dela e estreitou-a em um abraço sufocante, ela acariciou as costas nuas dele, e correu as mãos para apertar o traseiro que cobiçara durante todo o percurso na estrada.

Usopp não estava raciocinando mais, seus dedos escorregaram dos cabelos dela, ainda a beijando, prendeu o lábio inferior da ruiva com os dentes, depois soltou-o e sugou com vigor, ele abriu a boca transformando o beijo em algo dominador e fervoroso. Nami, decidida como sempre, abriu o zíper da calça dele e expôs o membro rijo e palpitante, o coração dela acelerou vertiginosamente e ela empurrou a calça dele para baixo, dando liberdade para suas mãos acariciarem os músculos dali.

Com um golpe longo e firme, Usopp fez o short dela descer até os pés, ele ergueu uma das pernas de Nami, e apoiando-a na parede, tocou com um dedo a intimidade úmida dela. A ruiva estava tão próxima de um orgasmo quanto de um desmaio, ela o abraçou e beijou o pescoço dele, dando permissão silenciosa para o que quer que fosse, qualquer coisa, para acabar com aquilo que latejava dentro dela.

O desejo que emanava de Nami não poderia jamais ser um sinal errôneo, e Usopp já não conseguia mais pensar, mesmo se quisesse. Naquele momento ele tinha o corpo dela quase nu, a blusa era fina demais e ele sentia os mamilos túrgidos tocando os dele, então desceu o rosto ao encontro do pescoço dela e a penetrou.

O gemido dela deveria ter sido ouvido por qualquer um que passasse na entrada do beco, mas Usopp não se importava mais, ele estocou vagarosamente, aproveitando o calor convidativo dela, afastou o rosto do pescoço dela e se apoderou dos lábios da navegadora outra vez, ela tinha a respiração entrecortada, e ele a pressionou novamente, Nami sentiu a superfície fria da parede em contato com suas costas e começou a implorar para Usopp continuar.

— Usopp... por favor... mais rápido...

Ele segurou firme a perna dela para não perder o equilíbrio, e o tesão incendiou ambos, descontrolado Usopp se moveu ao encontro dela, em um ritmo insano, ela gemia e ele foi obrigado a calar-lhe os gritos com um beijo, ele golpeou mais algumas vezes e cego de prazer sentiu Nami estremecer em seus braços, ela sussurrou palavras tolas de agradecimento e incentivo no ouvido dele e Usopp grudou seus lábios nos dela e deixou-se levar também, transbordando lentamente toda a tensão que havia acumulado por horas.

Alguns minutos depois, ele estava ajoelhado no chão, fechando o zíper do short de Nami, ele terminou a tarefa e, sentando no chão, puxou-a para o colo dele, o cabelo crespo estava solto e bagunçado, mas Nami o abraçou pressionando seu peito no dele e Usopp podia sentir o coração dela acelerado, ele mesmo estava sorrindo como idiota acariciando os cabelos ruivos dela.

— Sabe, você não deveria ter me provocado por tanto tempo, é demais até para mim!

— Eu sei... — Ela respondeu preguiçosamente, ainda sentia as pernas um pouco fracas depois do orgasmo repentino, e as cruzou nas costas dele. — Mas saiu tudo como o planejado.

Usopp a encarou.

— Você... Eu... Não acredito! — Ele percebeu chocado, para em seguida gargalhar. — Às vezes me esqueço que você também é uma estrategista.

— Pois não esqueça nunca mais. — Os olhos dela faiscaram, porém seus lábios se esticaram em um sorriso.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Sanji andava de um lado para o outro, e só parou quando Usopp chegou, com meia hora de atraso, correndo e carregando Nami nos ombros.

— O que aconteceu com a Nami-san seu atirador de merda?? Não cuidou dela, maldito?

— Né, Sanji-kun, não foi nada, apenas tropecei em uma pedra que estava solta da calçada, mas estou bem. Usopp soube atender às minhas necessidades quando eu mais precisei... — E acrescentou em um sussurro para apenas Usopp ouvir. — Como o planejado.

As bochechas de Usopp arderam, mas ele manteve a pose apontando para si mesmo orgulhoso.

— Onde houver uma donzela necessitada, pode contar comigo.

Robin estreitou os olhos para os dois, e Nami sapeca, jogou a língua para ela.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> FANFIC FINALIZADA!!
> 
> Oi Minna-san!
> 
> Eu precisei escrever, não houve como controlar, parei várias outras atividades, inclusive atrasei betagens da fic da minha amiga, ela me perdoou, claro, mas EU PRECISEI ESCREVER!!USONA EVERYWHERE!!💖
> 
> Se você leu, deixe sua opinião, é muito importante para mim! ;) 
> 
> Será que alguém mais também surtou tanto quanto eu?! 
> 
> OMG ODA-SENSEI, PLZ!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


End file.
